


April Fool's AU

by Armayra



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not to be taken seriously, april fool's, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra
Summary: What if the apocalypse was just a really elaborate joke done by Five, Vanya and Leonard?





	April Fool's AU

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: in which no one dies and Leonard is an actual decent person and good for Vanya.
> 
> Came from more antics on discord.

Ok, but what about those two nut jobs that broke into the academy and tried to kill everyone? And kidnapped Klaus?”

“They actually are part of the commission. I really DID travel to the future, just not to the apocalypse. I ended up at the commission instead. In return for working for them for awhile they would return me here.” Five continued explaining. “This,” He motioned to his child body, “was not planned. Should've listened to Delores.” He shook his head before continuing. “When I got back here and after talking to Vanya, we hatched our plan. I got in touch with Hazel and Cha-cha and they were in charge of running interference, making sure no one got close to finding out the truth.”

“And that included killing off Patch?!” Diego spat, ready to attack something. 

“About that, she's not dead. They just had to make it look convincing. She was actually just knocked out. She's fine now though, she was just sworn to secrecy.” Five turned to Klaus. “About what they did to you. You got a bit too close to the truth at one point, and were just supposed to keep you quiet, like with Patch. They just tend to get carried away sometimes. You also weren't supposed to get the briefcase.”

“It's ok, I got to meet the greatest man I've ever known…” Klaus said weakly, clutching his dog tags.

They continued talking about it for awhile, before they moved on to discuss what was next.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna have Hazel and Cha-cha just be someone who Leonard knows and there wasn't any actual time travel. But that would mean that Klaus never met Dave and that was just too sad. So I worked it in. 
> 
> -Armayra


End file.
